


Gargoyles: Kinship (Part II)

by BaileyBelle



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mayan clan offers to let the other Gargoyle clans adopt some of their eggs, leaders from the other three Gargoyle clans (Mahatten, London, and Ishimura) meet in person to negotiate. How will the clan leaders respond to Elisa Maza, a human who breaks tradition by loving a Gargoyle? How will the leaders respond when Elisa and Goliath's secret is revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyles: Kinship (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> This story, a continuation of "Gargoyles: Kinship", was inspired by the Convergence panel with Greg Weisman. He commented that there was a whole rookery of eggs under the Mayan clan's pyramid. He also commented that during the Avalon journey, Elisa and Goliath weren't officially "together", so the other Gargoyle clans didn't have a chance to react to their relationship. Elisa has always been a part of the Manhatten clan, even before Elisa and Goliath admitted their feelings for each other, so their relationship is a non-issue with Hudson, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington. Greg said, "The other clans may not react so well."
> 
> Unlike Kinship, which was posted all at once after a year of writing, this story will be doled out in smaller chapters. Please be patient, as the posting schedule will be sporadic.

_One thousand years ago superstition and the sword ruled._  
_It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear._  
_It was the age of gargoyles._  
_Stone by day, warriors by night,_  
_we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect,_  
_frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years._  
_Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, and we live again!_  
_We are defenders of the night!_  
_We are Gargoyles!_

* * *

 

The audio message arrived via Coldsteel's communications link to Goliath's clan's home, in the castle atop Manhatten's skyline.

"Dearest Goliath,

It is with a heart heavy with both joy and sorrow that I speak to you.

I thank you for lending us your clan members, Coldstone and Coldsteel, in our time of need. They have been a great gift to us when our eggs began to hatch after our long ten-year wait. Coldstone and Coldsteel have been wonderful with the hatchlings. I believe they find great joy in helping raise our children, since they were not able to see their own children hatch when your clan was destroyed by humans.

As you know, all of our clan, save for us four, were destroyed by poachers. We had hoped the four of us, with Coldstone and Coldsteel to help in the first year, would be enough to care for all the hatchlings from our former clan members.

It was with great joy as we watched our thirty eggs hatch in waves. Each week, a few eggs would crack and bring us new clan members. Coldsteel has been wonderful at bringing in additional food for Turquesa and I, since we have been breast feeding non-stop. Zafiro and Jade are taking turns watching the children and sleeping while Coldsteel protects our home and the forest from poachers.

However, it was with great sorrow that I inform you that we have lost one of our young clan members. Some of the hatchlings are beginning to walk, and one wandered into the forest while Jade was distracted, and there was a panther..."

[The audio cuts for a few moments, and then Obsidiana's voice comes back. Her voice is firm but occasionally cracks.]

"Our clan takes full responsibility for our child's death. We thought we could handle this many children with Coldstone and Coldsteel's help. Only half our eggs have hatched, but we have already lost one hatchling. That is unacceptable in a world where there are so few Gargoyles. We let our clan's desire for children blind us to the fact that there might be an alternative solution.

It is Gargoyle tradition for a faction of an over-large clan to break off and form a new clan. However, the new clan always leaves behind its eggs for the established clan to raise. Our small clan cannot handle this many hatchlings. Katana has spoken to me of becoming a new mother, and the joy she finds with Tachi. So I would like to propose a new tradition.

Would your clan be willing to accept some number of eggs from our clan? It is not clear at this point whether they would hatch, but we cannot risk losing another hatchling.

I have also reached out to Clan Ishimura and the London Clan. I would like all three clans to agree to the number of eggs each will take, if they will take any. I implore you to consider adopting some of our children. If the clans can act quickly, the eggs will hatch in a place where the children can imprint on their new parents.

Please, do this for the good of all Gargoyles.

I look forward to your reply through Coldsteel."

 


End file.
